


My Heart Will Go On

by earthseraph



Series: Army!Dean 'Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Army!Dean, Fluff, M/M, Memory Gain, Memory Loss, Prom Night, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthseraph/pseuds/earthseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean regains a memory while helping Bobby fix up a car.</p>
<p>(Reading the first part is suggested but not entirely necessary)<br/>----</p>
<p>“What song did we dance to at prom?”</p>
<p>Castiel chuckled, “My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deanisbiandsoami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/gifts).



> Oh yeah, I'm back. More Army Dean for you guys!
> 
> So, I know nothing about medical issues such as these. ~~unless you count Grey's Anatomy~~
> 
> Unbeta'd

Dean hummed lightly, checking over the work he’s done in the El Camino- making sure everything’s in check and nothing’s in the wrong place. He fiddled with a few pieces, going over the checklist he made of things that needed to be done. Dean frowned slightly at the head ache he was getting- they were a constant ever since he lost his memory.

To say that it’s been a rough two months would be an understatement. 

With him having a hard time trying to remember things and having an equally as hard time relearning things, it put a toll on both he and Cas.

But his husband of a little more than thirteen years, there was the bittersweet taste of it being easier yet harder. 

Without a doubt Cas was with him the whole way, but sometimes Dean just wanted to get things done by himself. He wanted to be the one to remind Cas that they’d seen The Avengers over sixteen times already or that Dean didn’t like mayo on his burgers. He didn’t want Cas to have to pull the jar and knife away from Dean, telling him that he doesn’t like it or have Cas be the one that buys Dove soap because apparently Dean could not stand Zest. 

He just wanted the upper hand sometimes. 

Dean snapped out of his thoughts when something metal hit his head, “Hey!”

“Don’t _Hey_ me, ya idjit. I got you sometime away from Mister Motherbird himself and you’re drifting off.”

Dean rolled his eyes, it was true. Ever since getting out of the hospital Cas has been hovering over him like a mother bird, making sure he’s okay and not wanting him to do anything too extraneous. That included fixing cars. 

Dean knew he has good reason. Whenever Dean got a memory back he’d literally drop what ever he was doing. His brain and emotions went into overdrive and after he’d be exhausted. 

But, sadly, Dean hasn’t remembered anything in a little under two weeks. 

“I wasn’t drifting off, gosh, just hand me the spark plugs, old man.” Dean stuck his hand out for the part, and ignored the bitch face Bobby was giving him. 

He took the small boxes of the plugs and stared at the innings of the Car, Dean felt his senses jump for a moment, 

_”Dean,” Castiel said, his voice rough with emotion and sweater large on his body. He had a large bouquet of dusty pink roses and bright yellow sunflowers._

_“Yeah, Cas?” Dean looked at the flowers in his boyfriend's hand and up to his face, slightly confused at why Cas had flowers._

_“Uh,” Castiel shifted his weight and stuck the flowers out to Dean, “would you go to prom with me?”_

_Dean stared wide eyed at Cas, his mouth gaping but not saying anything. They hardly talked about prom, Dean figured that Cas didn’t want to go nor would he get his hopes up. Frankly, Dean wanted to go to prom. He wanted to see all his friends dance like idiots, he wanted to be able to take Cas out to the dance floor and sway side to side to something sappy like Celine Dion._

_“I-i-it’s fine if you didn’t want to go. I- I just thought that since you were my boyfriend and all that you’d want to go. But i-”_

_“Cas,” Dean took Cas’ face in between his hands and let his thumbs catch the fresh tears, he softly pressed his lips against Cas’ and sighed, “I thought you’d never ask.”_

“Dean! Dean!”

Dean gasped, his face felt like it was on fire and he was suddenly on the cold floor of the garage. Bobby was towering over him and some of the other curious mechanics were looking in his direction. 

“What the hell was that and why are you blushing like a virgin on their wedding night?”

Dean pressed a hand to his face, “I just remembered somethin’ that’s all.” Dean took Bobby’s outstretched hand and sighed, “I think I’m gonna’ head home.”

Bobby eyed him up and down before nodding, “You take care of yourself, boy.”

Dean nodded and gave him a half wave.

He went into the small locker room and washed up from his oil dirtied coveralls. He smiled to himself, remembering how small Cas was, his face young and fresh with no wear of the real world, the bouquet of flowers in his hand, all of it. Dean splashed some water on his face, trying to get himself to remember what he and Cas looked like on their prom night. If Cas bought him a corsage, the color suit he had on, if Cas actually took some time to brush his hair. 

Dean dried his face off and threw the coveralls off, leaving himself in a pair of jeans and a spotless white shirt. Dean grabbed his keys and strolled out of the locker room, his eyes stinging with fatigue. 

When Dean got into his car he pulled his phone out and dialed Cas’ number, 

“Hey, Dean.”

Dean smiled, “Hey, babe.”

“Everything okay?”

Dean rolled his eyes at Cas’ concern, “Everything’s fine, can I ask a question?”

“Sure.”

“What song did we dance to at prom?”

Castiel chuckled, “My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.”

Dean smiled into the phone, “Who got who a corsage?” 

Dean listened while Castiel retold the story of their prom. He drove carefully and tried to ignore the pinpricks he was getting under his eyelids. Even though he couldn’t remember he had Cas to be the one to remember for him. And that was as perfect as it could get.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://earth-seraph.tumblr.com/)


End file.
